Will We Ever Be Together?
by rocknrolla575
Summary: Yuzu only wanted to get over her first love but it seems that that won't happen any time soon. What happens if her first and only love finds out about her relationship problems, which would reveal his true feelings for the girl.


**Plot:**

Yuzu only wanted to get over her first love but it seems that that won't happen any time soon. What happens if her first and only love finds out about her relationship problems, which would reveal his true feelings for the girl.

Yuzu was walking around the streets of Karakura aimlessly. She is in her first year of college studying to be a music producer and audio engineer. She also just got out of an argument with her boyfriend of six months, Jinta. They were friends throughout high school but did not start to date until after they graduated high school. What she did not expect though entering this relationship is the emotional and physical abuse when Jinta was drunk, depressed or if he knows that he is wrong, accuses her of being wrong and a cheater, then hits her. Which was why she wandering around Karakura thinking about her relationship with Jinta and several other important people in her life.

She was scared as hell if, and when her family members and close friends find out that Jinta had hit her on multiple occasions. She is just sick and tired of feeling like that she was weak and always needing someone to fight her fights. Though, there are only two people who don't make her feel that way but that does not mean that they won't try and kill someone if they hurt her.

Lets see, Ichigo would get very angry and would blindly go to Jinta to beat the living shit out of him. Orihime would most likely ignore Jinta, comfort her and trying to keep Ichigo calm. Yuzu is just thankful that if Ichigo's friends are unable to keep him under control, Orihime can. Everyone still wonders why a saint like her would put up with an idiot like him. She would tell them but she does not want the sympathy and she does not want Ichigo to fight her fight.

Then there is Karin and Toushiro. They started dating in their second last year of high school and they have been inseparable. Though, they have been inseparable long before they even started dating. Everyone started taking bets to see when they will start dating. Seeing that she, Orihime, Kensei and Nanao were not idiots in this bet, they won. I mean come on; it wasn't that hard to figure it out. Anyway, they are happy and they are studying to become a doctor and a nurse respectively. She also knew that if they knew about the abuse, Jinta would be in the hospital with a few broken bones and about 6 months of emotional recovery.

She definitely knew that she could not tell her parents. Her family may live in a simple house, her dad is a successful doctor and her mother was a successful lawyer before she decided to quit to focus on her family. Due to her mother's experience and her dad's suspicious connections, Jinta would be in prison for life. Yuzu always wondered what her father did before actually becoming a doctor.

Then there was Ise Nanao. She is her best friend. She always felt like that she could tell her anything, even the things that she could not tell her family. Though, she knew that is she told her about what Jinta did to her, Jinta would probably be in a coma for about a week and he would heal emotionally for over a year. Nanao can be a very scary woman. But she wanted Nanao to focus on her soon to be boyfriend, Shunsui. They look so cute together that she knew that they were going to start dating soon.

Lastly, there is Kensei. The man she has been in love with since she realised it in her first year of high school. She met him while she was still in middle school and he came over to her house to work on a project with Ichigo, Orihime and Mashiro. After that meeting, they became close. It was because of Kensei that she wanted to get into the music business. For that, she is forever thankful. But when she realised that she was in love with Kensei, she was frightened. She feared and still does, that he would only see her as a little sister. So, she did try to go out with guys that seem nice and awesome. But always during her first date with those men, Kensei and Ichigo always came in during those dates and forced her to go home. It confused her really. She had to enlist Nanao, Toushiro and Karin's help to keep as many dates she has quiet so she can see if she wanted another date with whatever bloke she went out with. She honestly tried to get over her love for Kensei. She always knew that any girl that Kensei dates and will date in the future could be someone that he would marry and could have a family with. Though she knew that she would most likely not change the fact that he saw her as a sister, she could have sworn that whenever he came with Ichigo to break up a date, he had barely contained anger in his eyes, and she noticed the glances he gave her sometimes.

It was also because of Kensei that she started dating Jinta. She knew that Jinta had a crush on her and he knew that she had a crush on Kensei. But she knew that a romantic relationship with Kensei would not happen. So she did try to feel something for Jinta. But she doesn't. She honestly did not think that Jinta would hit her at all. They were 2 months into the relationship and the night she decided to break up with him, he came drunk, ranting how she did not care for him then he hit her. In that one hit, she decided to stay. She was frightened of what he would do if she did break up with him.

It was while Yuzu was thinking about this that she did not notice the person who was walking towards her. But the person did not seem aware of her either and they bumped into each other.

"Sorry, miss. I wasn't looking where I was looking. Yuzu?" said the man. At that, Yuzu's head shot up sharply to confirm her worst fear. It was Kensei and he was looking at the bruise that Jinta gave her on the check and the he seemed to notice the finger bruises on her neck. So, she did the first thing that came to mind. She ran.

"Yuzu!" Kensei shouted after her. She did not want him to know about all the abuse. Out of everyone she knew, she was scared more of his judgement and what he would do.

After running for a while, she stopped at a park, which just so happened to be the park she liked to go to when she wanted to be alone to think about things and where she would mainly hang out with Kensei at. No one was at the park so she was happy about that so she could have more time to her self. What she did not know or realise is that Kensei was keeping up with her but kept a safe distance away from her so she won't see him and he had a feeling of where she was going to go whether she was conscious of it or not.

'She is beautiful. I knew one day I couldn't keep denying that I was in love with her. So, I decided that I would go to her dorm and tell her how I feel. I did not expect that Jinta would be abusing her. Once I am done talking to her, I'm gonna punch that little shit's face in' Kensei thought as he moved to sit next to Yuzu, surprising her in the process and stopped her from leaving so they could talk.

"Yuzu, the bruise on your cheek and the figure marks on your neck is a clear sign that Jinta is abusing you. I want you to tell me why the fuck he is hurting you because I am using my control right now to not go and beat the shit out of him," Kensei demanded.

Yuzu bowed her head before talking. "It was two months into the relationship when he first hit me. I started to date him to see if I can return his feelings for me and to get over the guy I have been in love with for a while now. I realised I needed to take time to focus on myself before jumping into a relationship. The night I planned to break up with him, he hit me while ranting about how I did not care for him. He was clearly drunk and I wanted to end the relationship before I end up hurting him and making him feel used. It was a shock really. After that, it was clear he remembered hitting me, so he started to abuse me emotionally and physically. I didn't want to tell anyone because I feel like that they would all try to fight my fights and it makes me feel weak" Yuzu finished off just realising that she started to cry during her explanation.

"Look, I am not that good with all this emotional stuff so I am going to say this the best I can," Kensei said while wiping away Yuzu's tears away and moving to crouch in front of her, "you are going to break up with Jinta tomorrow and I will be there to help support you. If you don't want me there, then take Nanao since you and I both know she most likely suspects something is going on. Then in the evening tomorrow, I am going to take you out on a date, alright?" Kensei said while Yuzu looked at him with wide eyes.

"D-date? Why take me out for a date? Did you just ask me out for pity?" Yuzu started to question. She did not want to go out with the man she is in love with for pity. It was then she noticed that his face had darkened.

"No I did not ask you out for pity. I asked you out because I am in love with you and I want you to be my girlfriend" Kensei stated roughly and started to walk away. He did not get to far because he was turned around by Yuzu then she kissed him. He was surprised but he was not complaining, and returned the kiss.

By the time they broke the kiss, they were both panting and Yuzu was smiling slightly.

"I take it that you agree to go on that date with me and that I'm the guy you're in love with." Kensei said.

"Yes. I want you to be there when I break it off with Jinta. I have the feeling that he will try to hurt me again after I tell him its over. But I will tell you that it will take me time to get over the abuse from Jinta. So, please bear with me with this," Yuzu said.

"That is fine with me. I think we've danced around in not telling our feelings to each other that I think it is cool to choose what pace we want this relationship to be as. Come, I'll walk you home" Kensei said and they walked back to Yuzu's apartment.

 ** _6 years later_**

Many things had happened after that night and in the past 6 years. Of course, Jinta did not take the break up well and tried to hit her while calling her a whore. Luckily Kensei was there and blocked the hit meant for Yuzu and punched him in the face. They have not seen him since.

After that, Kensei and Yuzu had a very good relationship and took everything slow. Kensei is now a high-ranking detective and Yuzu is a successful music producer. They are engaged and Yuzu is currently pregnant with twins.

As for their family and friends, they have also done well. Ichigo and Orihime got married and have 3 children and triplets on the way. Ichigo is a police officer, who is working to become a detective and Orihime works part time at a bakery.

Karin is a nurse and Toushiro is a successful doctor. Two years ago, Karin and Toushiro got a shock when Karin found out that she was pregnant. They of course did not expect to have a child that soon, but they were none the less happy. So, they have a little boy who is the spitting image of Toushiro, and they are expecting their next baby in one month.

As for Nanao, she is married to Shunsui. To say they were busy was an understatement. She got pregnant after three months of marriage with their first child, then 18 months later gave birth to a set of twins. Two years after that she gave birth to their second set of twins and is pregnant with their sixth child. Shunsui is one of the co-owners of one of the most successful business in Japan. Though Nanao did study and graduate to be a music producer, she only produces music when Yuzu asks her to come and help her. She is lucky that paid for it.

"What are you thinking about?" Kensei asked Yuzu, breaking her out of her reverie.

"Just how everything has changed for the better in the past 6 years." Yuzu said smiling then kissing Kensei. When they told everyone that Jinta had abused Yuzu in their relationship, everyone, of course, got pissed and wanted to kill the man. Thankfully, no one did after they explained what happened and that Jinta transferred to another university.

"As fun as that sounds, we have to leave now if we want to get to your parents house on time. It's one thing for your dad to try and piss me off with the twins on their way. I don't want to try and kill him if he thinks we are late for getting it on" Kensei said.

All Yuzu did was laugh. It was a wonder how Kensei was willing to spend time with her family considering their antics. But he was happy and she was happy. That's all she can ask for.


End file.
